villainsrpgpowerbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Tartarus
Tartarus was one of Avalon's many afterlives and the domain in which the greatest traitors of Avalon spent eternity suffering under the watch of Bubonus - however due to an unsuccessful attempt of conquest by Inferno Pendragon and a subsequent overthrow by Arodnap the realm has been left shattered and leaderless.. however this is about to change dramatically in the upcoming "Monsters" saga. Structure Tartarus is a hellish dimension formerly ruled by Bubonus, who was slain by Arodnap - who in turn became the new ruler of Tartarus: however Arodnap soon gave up her position as ruler of Tartarus in order to literally tear the dimension into the heavens, transforming Tartarus into a massive mountain that pierced through several dimensional-portals to ultimately reach the gateway to the realm of The Watchers. Following the defeat of Arodnap her corruption of Tartarus was undone - yet it was also left scarred as a result and many of its former inhabitants broke free, taking advantage of the lack of leadership to make their escape. However when the ancient dragon known as Ebonscale made his grand return to the multiverse after centuries of hiding the leaderless realm of Tartarus became another of the great dragon's many conquests and the dragon became the ruler of Tartarus until his defeat. Following the death of Ebonscale Tartarus once again fell into a state of anarchy - this would change once more when after an extended period of unrest Tartarus was taken over by Janeolous despite her father's objection. Traits Tartarus is an ever-shifting expanse of horror that is not bound by normal physics, the ruler of Tartarus can effectively alter the dimension in any manner he or she chooses - during Bubonic's rule most of Tartarus resembled a stormy expanse of mountains, caverns and trenches while many monuments lurked in the shadows symbolising every vice, sin and excess imaginable as well as more unusual concepts such as life, rebirth and even virtue. Following the events of Dusk however Tartarus became a lawless dimension filled with chaos, without a ruler to shape it Tartarus slowly but surely shifts into a primordial state of anarchy. Under the rule of Janeolous Tartarus is back to being an ever-shifting expanse of horror and has many different regions crafted by the demon's immense imagination. Inhabitants Tartarus is inhabited by many demonic creatures, they are native to this realm and can be slain within it - however they can not be slain outwith their native realm (for example slaying a "demon" in the mortal realm would return it to Tartarus). In addition Tartarus is the home of the most vile and degenerate criminals of Avalon, those who have betrayed the sacred bonds of their ancestors - such souls are not native to Tartarus and can not be slain, being eternal both in Tartarus and outwith it: however such souls are cursed to be eternally punished in Tartarus for their misdeeds and while some souls manage to escape Tartarus ultimately they are always returned to the hellish dimension to resume their never-ending sentence. Prominent Inhabitants: *King Equinox - (the proud Equinox caused much suffering during his reign and his bloody crusades angered the spirits of Avalon sufficiently that in Tartarus the tyrant's punishment is to be chained to a great mountain within a cave, which serves as his palace and the rubble acting as his court.) *Arodnap - (although currently free from Tartarus it is little surprise to know that Arodnap, one of Avalon's most vile and murderous traitrous, has a very special place in Tartarus: her punishment is to be chained to the roots of the Life-Tree, a mystical symbol of all life on Avalon - helping to support the very thing she despises more than anything else: life.) *Credne - (the exact details of how Credne came to Tartarus, as well as his punishment, will be revealed in the upcoming Monsters saga) *Loki - (the exact details of how Loki came to Tartarus, as well as his punishment, will be revealed in the upcoming Monsters saga) Category:Locations